Snake Returns
by Gladioth
Summary: About Solid Snake coming back... you kind have to read to find out.


DECEMBER 20 2014

0100 HOURS

"Agh…" David grunted as awakening from bed.

"Just another day of waiting for death." Said David

He Stood up, walked out of his room into the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and stared. Ten seconds later, he looked down.

"Who am I?... What am I?" He questioned himself.

"I'm just a mercenary born to fight. Born to be hired, to destroy beasts." He said.

"But I am the beast…"

David heard his codec go off.

"Snake, I need you to come here!" Otacon said

"Why?"

"Its an emergency! Come!"

"Whats going-" Snake was cut off.

"Damn it…"

Snake ran to his room, put on his t-shirt and grabbed his pistol, and raced out of his house in Alaska. He jumped onto his snowmobile, and raced off.

Ten minutes later he arrived at Otacon's destination, which was in some weird small lab. Snake hopped off the snowmobile, and walked inside.

"Otacon?!" Snake yelled. "Up here!" Otacon replied.

Snaked walked up a staircase to a metal bed that looked like the same one snake was tortured with at Shadow Moses in 2005.

"Get on this bed" Otacon said. "Are you kidding me? This is a torture bed." Snake replied. "No, it's not. Trust me." Otacon said. "Alright then.."

Snake hopped on the bed, and latchets closed over his arms and legs.

"What's going to happen?" Snake asked.

"Sunny and I made a fluid that can…"

"That can what?!" Snake demanded.

"I don't want to make you.."

"TALK OTACON!" Snake yelled.

"It can… reverse your…"

"GET THIS GODDAMN THING OVER WITH!"

"It can reverse your accelerated aging…"

"What on earth do you mean? Nothing can reverse that," Snake Said.

"This has a fifty percent chance of sending the serum into your bloodstream, then going into cells. It will destroy them, but clone them into something new. What i'm trying to say is that it will basicly reborn them. Then a new serum will be injected into your genes in your DNA streams, and make your aging slow down to normal. Then in one month you will look like a 32 year old with grey hair, your hair will grow brown again, just shave it off and wait for it to grow back. The downfall is it has a 40% chance of working.

"Damn, Is it worth it Otacon?"

"Uhhh...Yeah…"

"I have approximately a month to live, if it's the only thing I can do, i'll take it."

"If you say so…"

"Otacon, farewell just incase."

"Farewell…" Otacon whispered

Otacon hit some buttons, then flipped one of the three levers. Three shots went into David's left arm. They ran through his body into his bloodstream

"AGGGHHH!" David yelled.

Otacon flipped another switch, and three more shots went into his left arm. This one was the second serum.

"AGGGGGHHHHHH!" David yelled even louder.

Otacon flipped the final switch, and two shots went into David's neck. Snake kept yelling, and Sunny ran into the room scared.

"Uncle Hal, whats happening?!"

"It's okay Sunny, i'm helping him."

David stopped yelling, and appeared to be unconscious. Otacon ran over with defibrillators.

"Snake?!" Otacon felt his chest, and he wasn't beating.

"Snake!" Otacon got the defibs ready.

"SNAAAKE!" Otacon struck his chest with the defibrillators.

"Is uncle Snake okay?" Sunny asked.

"Stand back Sunny…" Otacon said

He struck his chest again, and Snake bursted out of the latches.

"AGH!" David yelled.

"Dave! You're alive!" Yelled Otacon.

"I am never doing that again…" Said David.

"Uncle Snake!" Sunny ran into his arms.

JANUARY 3 2018 0500 HOURS

For the past four years, David was living a normal civilian life. He was at an amusement park with Sunny and Otacon, when he saw the back of a familiar person on a ride… That person was Meryl… When David saw her, he nearly blew up in confusement. Johnny was nowhere near her, and she was sitting next to no one. When David got of the ride, someone tripped him on purpose. David got up and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air.

"You think that was a good idea?" Said David

"I-I'm sorry sir…" Said the man

"Get your ass out of here" Demanded David

"O-ok…" The man left.

Meryl saw David as he threw the man onto the ground and walked away.

"S-snake?" she whispered.

"No, Snake is older…"

She saw he was standing next to Otacon and Sunny

"Huh?!" Meryl gasped

She ran over and hugged David.

Snake smiled as she lay her head against his chest.

"Facecamo?" Asked Meryl.

"No, decelerated aging." Replied David.

"Wheres Joh-" David was cut-off.

"I broke up with him… he was a shithead…" Said Meryl.

When David got home, Meryl came to his house with flowers. David pulled a Desert Eagle with a ring on it out of his holster. Meryl came in and David turned toward her.

"Hi, Dave."

David kneeled.

"Meryl… Will you-"

Meryl jumped into his arms.

"Yes…" Meryl whispered

Meryl kissed David and took the deagle and pulled the ring off the trigger guard.

"It's beautiful… This has a custom flower engraved on the handle, and modified for a suppressor, with a custom picatinny rail…"

Said Meryl.

"I was hoping you would like it." Said David.

"I love it…"

THE END.


End file.
